The present invention relates to mobile device use detection and, more particularly, to a detector of mobile device uplink frequencies with feedback with downlink frequencies.
Cellular communication standards, such as Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), include the concept of creating an interconnection between roaming mobile units (or mobile phones) and Base Transceiver Station (BTS) towers, which indicate the source of coverage for a limited geographical area called a “cell.” This interconnection between mobile units and the BTS tower is based upon simultaneous transmission and reception of data packets from each other on different unique frequencies, known as uplink and downlink frequencies.
The term uplink frequency is used for a band of frequencies dedicated for transmitting data from mobile units to the Receiver of BTS/cell towers. The uplink frequency in a GSM network, for example, the 1900 MHz Frequency Band has a range of 1850 to 1910 megahertz (MHz).
The downlink frequency refers to the transmitting frequency from the BTS/cell tower antenna to the Receiver of mobile unit on ground or air. This frequency, in a GSM network, for example, 1900 MHz Frequency band has a range of 1930 to 1990 MHz.
It can be useful to detect the presence of a uplink frequency signal, as some places may prohibit the use of cell phones. For example, in areas of security, such as banks, schools, workplaces, airplanes, police stations or the like, the use of cell phones may be prohibited or also as a distraction for children in their homes.
Current detection systems, however, do not have enough amplification to read the signal within a power ratio of −95 decibels (referenced to one milliwatt-dBm) to 15 dbm. Current detection systems also do not have a mechanism to determine the distance with precision between the product antenna and the device that is transmitting the uplink frequencies, which will cause a false distant detection.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved detector of uplink frequencies.